


Late-night snack

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, srsly just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto can't sleep and is hungry. Jack is just annoyed and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-night snack

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, I'm just writing for fun, every right goes to the BBC or RTD etc... (read the series' notes if you want to know where this comes from :) )
> 
> Prompt Idea "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU" (Torchwood/aliens exist)

Ianto stretched in the bed before cuddling closer to Jack who was still sleeping. He tried to get back to sleep but sighed after a while. Well. Not for tonight.

They had went home early, for once, and had gone to bed around 8 p.m. Ianto thought he had fallen asleep around 9 and a quick glance at the nightstand informed him it was now 2 a.m. Oh, that was it then. Five hours was far more than what he usually slept and of course now that he had the time, he couldn't even bring himself to sleep.

He sighed again and finally stood up, bored in the bed – even if watching Jack sleeping was a good occupation. But right now, he was hungry. He put on his underwear – he didn't remember Jack throwing it accross the room but he wasn't really looking at what Jack was doing at that moment, was he? – and quietly left the room, walking bare feet on the floor. He opened his cupboards and sighed. He wasn't in a mood for any quick snack. Let's not talk about meat or vegetables...

 

“Yan... Seriously, the hell? Just get back to sleep...” a sleepy voice called from the kitchen's door.

“Oh you took time to put on your underwear before standing, I appreciate it.”

“Ianto, it's the middle in the night, I'm freezing, I need you...”

“'M coming.”

“Of course you're not...” he slowly walked to Ianto who had resumed his search and was now taking flour, and eggs, and chocolate, and sugar out. Jack put his arms around Ianto's waist and pressed against his back, trying to steal some body warmth. He sighed in his neck and Ianto smiled, gently patting the joined hands on his stomach. “Ianto... What are you doing...? Don't tell me it's a chocolate cake you are about to bake...”

“It's not a chocolate cake I need to bake. And eat. But y'know, go back to sleep just in case it's exactly what I'm doing?”

“Oh. For a moment I thought you were gonna bake in the middle of the night...”

“Hey, I do what I want when I can't sleep.”

“Well... I guess I'll not be able to get back to sleep without you.”

“You've grown quite fond of me to help you sleep. Am I a plush for you?”

“Yeah. I just seem to actually rest when you're here and it feels good. And are we supposed to have sex with plushes?”

“No, definitely not. Don't say that to a child, ever, please,” Ianto smiled, purposely avoiding a reaction to the part where Jack admitted he was sleeping better thanks to him. Jack laughed in his neck and it sounded good to Ianto's ears. Then Jack kissed him before stepping back and crossed his arms on his chest, ready to bake. Well, ready to take orders, to bake.

 

As Ianto should have expected it, the moment Jack had flour in his hands, his smile grew wider. He didn't do anything at first, but the second Ianto turned his back on him, he felt Jack's hand on his underwear. He rolled his eyes and turned to Jack who was innocently smiling but not trying to hide his white guilty hand.

“I think you have some white mark on that beautiful ass of yours... May I help you take it back? The mark or the cloth, I'm opened to any suggestion. You know me.”

“You're opened for far more than suggestions.”

“Oh I like where this is going...”

“Gimme the flour back,” Ianto said calmly. Jack, sure of how it would end, handed the pack back. He actually screamed when Ianto half emptied the bag on his head with an evil laugh – that Jack was so not going to admit he loved. Ianto raised his index in the air when Jack tried to take his revenge and jump on him.

“You let me finish this in five minutes and we have to wait forty minutes for it to bake. Forty minutes I'll gladly spend with you in the shower to wash all of this away – booh, who dared to throw flour at you?! – if, and only if, you don't touch me for the next five minutes. Do we have a deal?”

Jack eagerly nodded and stepped back. Four minutes and thirty two seconds later, Ianto grabbed his hand. He was going to do this late baking again if it had to end that way every single time, Jack thought as Ianto dragged him towards the bathroom.

 


End file.
